DigiDetectives: The Ghost in The Arts
by LilacKamiya
Summary: Halloween special... I know it is a little late...anyhow Taichi and everyone assembles to find out who is behind the ghost in The Arts Theater.


_The Digi-Detectives_

_Case 114: The Ghost in the Arts_

* * *

**Tokyo, Japan**

**22:00 ZULU(10:00pm)**

"Here is where the new theater location is," a man replied pointed at a Theater by the name of The Arts. He and several other men, business partners mostly, were going to collaborate in this new project that they were planning to release.

"This place, it's an old dump. Surely you know that," One of his partners questioned.

"Of Course I do, don't worry about a thing, once I get the papers done up I'll get a dozer and crash it down."

Out of the blue a ghost appeared in front of them and screamed. The men scream and scattered out of there as quick as they could with the ghost still wailing.

"THIS PLACE IS HAUNTED! FORGET IT, WE ARE NOT COOPERATING!!" The other of men hollered as he scrambled into his car.

"WE CAN HAVE IT BLESSED THAT WAY IT WILL BE GONE!" he cried as he too ran toward his car getting in then he drove off as the rest of them did.

**Tokyo, Japan**

**The very next day…**

**09:00 ZULU (9:00 am) **

"Okay gang, we got another case to solve only this time it a home mission," Taichi replied he set his coffee mug down on his kitchen table.

"Finally, I'm sick of going else were to solve mysteries dealing with murders, vampires. What else? Did I miss something?" Daisuke questioned.

"Only you didn't solve much did you," Takeru replied glaring at the boy, Daisuke glared back.

Hikari frowned, "Neither of you two did, you just got into a lot of trouble," She said how ever it apparently hadn't sunk in as they still glared angrily at each other.

"Right, get on with it Taichi," Yamato said.

"Okay, now this man he goes by the name of Matateku, Jiro he wants to build a new theater in the location of that old one The Arts. But last night as he showed the location of the new theater to his partners has seen a ghost ca.." he stopped being interrupted.

"NO GHOSTS! YOU PROMISED!" Mimi shouted angry at Taichi.

"Let me finish Mimi," Taichi replied giving her a annoyed look.

"Fine, finish," She said.

"AS I was saying a ghost came out of no where and scared all of his partners. He said that apparently he believes that it is all a fraud just to scare his partners away. He also mentioned that the current owner of the building was upset about being bought out. So we have a mystery to solve. I have all the assignments ready but first let's go check out the old theater it's self," He said pointing to the door.

**The Arts Theater…**

"Okay, now let me pair everyone off," Sora said as she looked at the list of task that needed to be done, "Yamato, Takeru, Daisuke and Hikari; Miyako, Koushiro and Mimi; Taichi, Jyou and I," she said.

Yamato gave Taichi a death glare, "You stuck me with them? Why?" he asked irritated.

Taichi gave him the thumbs up, "Someone needs to officiate, and you are the chosen one."

Everyone started to laugh except for Takeru, Daisuke and Hikari.

Hikari looked like she wanted to kill both Yamato and Taichi.

Sora raised her hands in the air, "Okay Guys!! Let's get set and look for anything unusual," She began to go through some papers which turned out to be maps of the theater and handed one to each of the groups. "Yamato, you guys get the rafters. Koushiro, second floor which is were the stage and the seats are. And we will do the basement through check and see if anything is out of place."

**Yamato, Hikari, Daisuke and Takeru…**

Hikari shone a flashlight over the area seeing if she could see anything using the "catwalks" , the termed they used for narrow bridge like halls that were above the stage. "I don't see what we are going to get from being up here, right now all I seem to notice is that it smells like mold," Hikari replied disgustedly.

Takeru flicked on his flash light and turned opposite of the others and scanned the floor of the cat walk for anything that might be suspicious.

Daisuke slowly took steps as he too looked around his area that needed to be searched for clues.

"What exactly are we looking for?" Yamato questions as he crawled on his hands and knees along the catwalk where he was searching.

Hikari shone her light up above their heads looking for any loose cables suspending from the rafters.

When there was a cracking noise like something had broken and Takeru screamed,

"HELP!" Takeru shouted hanging on to the railing of the catwalk with dear life, he had stepped on a broken board fell threw but managed to grab the railing on time.

Daisuke and Yamato rushed over to where he was as quickly as they could and pulled him up. "Maybe we should go back down, it's unsafe up here. I mean look how thin the boards are," said Hikari who pointed down at the boards.

"I found something actually," Daisuke replied he held up a zip lock bag it contained a piece of paper with writing on it. "It just says, tomorrow is set, and it doesn't really have much info but maybe there are prints on it," He said examining the note through the zip lock bag.

"At least it's something," Yamato said he looked about then turned to three, "Let's head back, before someone gets hurt."

The three followed after Yamato going back down the latter.

**Miyako, Koushiro and Mimi second floor…**

The three had split up into different directions, when Mimi screamed, "Koushiro!!" she cried running over to him.

"What is it?" Koushiro questioned as he looked back in the direction she had ran from.

"There was a creepy little spider on the seat," she said trembling.

Koushiro rolled his eyes, "I thought maybe you found a clue," Koushiro began to walk away from her when she clung onto his arm, "Mimi, do you mind. I'm working on trying to find clues."

"Sorry," she let go. "Can I walk with you then?" she asked.

"Fine," Koushiro answered.

Miyako was quietly searching through the seats with her flashlight as it was a little to dark even with the lights in the theater turned on.

**Taichi, Sora and Jyou in the basement**

Taichi had flipped the light switch on, the light wasn't that great so they still used flashlights all three spread around.

Sora walked by a huge mirror then some more cluttered boxes of what appeared to be just ordinary costumes. She scanned the floor but then she stopped spotting some pieces of a slivery colored material. She knelt down putting a glove on and scooped the pieces of fabric into a zip lock bag.

Jyou was in the far back way ahead of where Sora was. He searched through the many boxes most of which were props for plays and such. Until he stepped on a rug and noticed that I was sort of hallow underneath. "Taichi, Sora, you might want to check this out. I think I found a secret door."

Taichi and Sora hurried over to him, "Really, where?" Sora questioned.

"Right underneath this rug," Jyou slowly rolled the rug up, coughing because all the dust. When he had finished he was right there was a door.

"We should open it up and fi-." Taichi stopped when he heard screaming coming from above. "Come on we can come back after," Taichi rolled the rug back over the door and three headed for the stairs.

Sora reached the top of the stairs first and was trying to opened the door but it wouldn't budge, "It's locked!" Sora cried "Help! Koushiro, Miyako, Hikari!" she called.

"Guys, quick please! There is something in here!" Jyou shouted looking out into the room he couldn't see what it was but he just could feel like they were being watched.

"What do you mean? Something like what?" Taichi questioned.

"I don't know, but I feel like we are being watched," he said looking about the room flashing his flashlight all over but it didn't lead to seeing anything.

"I feel like something is watching us too," Sora replied she turned to look out in the room but looked back and concentrated on opening the door. She kicked at it twice but no use.

Taichi tried to open it the best he could, then he heard a wail… the three of them froze, "W…wh..what is that?" Jyou questioned going stark white.

"That's what I would like to know," Sora said shaking she pushed Taichi out of the way and tried to open the door again and this time it opened and the three of them stumbled out and ran for it.

**Outside…**

Taichi, Sora and Jyou came out of the theater catching their breaths, "There you guys are! What happened?" Hikari questioned them.

"We got locked in the basement," Jyou replied still shaking from the experience.

"Did you find anything before that happened?" Yamato asked.

Taichi nodded, "That we did, a secret door hidden under the rug. Jyou found it." He said he then looked to the theater. "Let's do some interviewing," he replied.

_**XccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccX**_

"Well I found a piece of paper with writing on it," Daisuke said the group walked back to Taichi's house.

"Then I almost died when the board I was standing on collapsed," Takeru muttered.

Hikari patted Takeru on the back, "But you didn't right?" she said smiling.

Takeru glared at her, "Gee, Hikari thanks for making me feel all better."

They then sat down on the couch with the evidence that was collected on the coffee table in zip lock bags. "Someone has to interview the current owner of the theater, who is," Taichi said pausing to flip through the papers, "Baisotei, Etsuya. We know this far that that place hasn't been open to the public for a good year."

"Don't count on me to do it, the last time that happened I almost got rapped thanks to you!" Yamato said a little heatedly at Taichi.

"I just wanted to test the invention that Koushiro came up with. Besides look on the bright side this is a guy and not some old horny woman," Taichi said trying to hold back his laughter.

"Yah, I'm saying no way," Yamato said.

Takeru trying not to laugh as he too remember the incident patted his brother on the shoulder, "Yamato you're the best questioner out of all of us."

"That's bull shit and you know it," Yamato replied lamely.

_**XccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccX**_

Yamato stood at the door he blankly stared at the door, "I'll kill Taichi if this turns out to be just as worst as last time," The door opened up and a man stood there.

"How can I help you today?" the man asked.

"Are you Baisotei, Etsuya?" Yamato asked.

The man raised his eyebrow at him, "Why do you ask?" Yamato sighed and took out his badge, "oh, detective is it? What are you investigating?"

"Well, Mr. Baisotei I'm here to ask you a couple of questions about your theater. The abandoned one just about three blocks away."

"I see, well ask away then." He replied and let him come into his house.

_**XccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccX**_

"See no worries, Yamato's got it handled." Taichi said to the others. Who were crowed around the listening device.

"Popcorn is ready," Sora replied putting two bows down on the table.

_**XccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccX**_

They sat at the kitchen table where Mr. Baisotei got Yamato a drink before he began the interview. Yamato took out a pad of paper and looked at what was written down.

"Do you think you theater could be haunted?" Yamato said as he began the line of questions.

Baisotei thought for a moment, "No, not that I can see." He said.

Yamato nodded and wrote down his answer underneath the question. he put his pen down and looked at Mr. Baisotei, "We know that you have someone who is interested in purchase of the theater. Do you have any problems with that?"

"Please call me Etsuya. I do know that there is someone who is interested in purchasing of my theater. as for any problems I have that I do not. I want that place to be used if that means they are going to tear it down and build new one then by all means they can." He got up and walked to a desk and took a piece of paper off it.

"Mr…."

"Ishida," Yamato said.

"Mr Ishida, just for the record this is the copy of the agreement and plans that I plan to have that man sign." He handed the papers to Yamato.

"Yah, do you think I could have a copy for record purposes?" Yamato asked as he looked over the papers.

Etsuya nodded with agreement, "Absolutely, just give me a moment to get them." With in a couple of minutes he returned and gave a copy of the papers to Yamato.

"Then you don't know anyone who would want you not to sale the theater to another person then?" Yamato asked watching his body language.

"Hmm there is a few people involved deeply with this theater I remember I had problems with some when I had it closed down and declared unsafe last year. I can give you names if you want?" Etsuya said willingly.

Yamato nodded, "That would be great it will help us solve the case a little faster."

_**XccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccX**_

Yamato put a list of names on the coffee table, "This is what the list looks like, he named actors and actresses as well as the crew and one hostess."

"Hostess?" Hikari question she looked at Yamato with a confused look on her face.

"Yup, the hostess," He replied and grabbed a handful of popcorn and began to pop one by one in his mouth.

"So the first five people on the list were major characters to speak with. And the other three are as well?" Taichi questioned looking at the page.

"That's right, looks like we all have to do some interviewing now do we?" Yamato said matter of fact.

Sora took the paper from Taichi, "I will organize who and will do the interview, but mind you there are eight people and there is only just about nine of us... So each of us will do one person." She sat down at the kitchen table and began to sort out who would do what.

She wrote out each of the suspects names out in full on a separate sheet of paper;

Chikanatsu, Hatsuko

Konishi, Sara

Morioka, Jun

Ieyasu, Kiyotaka

Izumi, Natsuo

Takewaki, Ryo

Utagawa, Hitomi

"Okay done," she said handing the paper to Taichi.

"So we can split it between all of us. Hmm...Yamato take Chikanatsu, Hatsuko; Jyou Konishi, Sara; Daisuke Morioka, Jun; Hikari Ieyasu, Kiyotaka; Takeru Izumi, Natsuo; Mimi Takewaki, Ryo; Miyako Utagawa, Hitomi."

"I have to do another interview?" Yamato questioned irritated with Taichi at the moment.

"Yamato I have to go and get some equipment with Koushiro so please just do it," Taichi said with a sigh.

"Okay as long as you remember that I did more then I would have," Yamato said getting up from the table.

"I will."

"Good."

_**XccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccX**_

Police Station...

Zulu time 0900 hours (9am)

Out in the waiting area the several people that they were going to question where seated all awaiting to find out who would be the first person to go in for questioning.

"Why should we all be here? When all of the interviewees agreed to come down to the station?" Daisuke questioned a little irritated.

"Because that is what Taichi assigned us too," Yamato answered.

"STILL we don't need all of us really," he said.

"What do you suggest I do about it?" Yamato said as he too was starting to get a bit annoyed.

"Just do it and shut up Daisuke," Takeru said.

"No, Takeru do you want to fight about this?" he questioned putting his fist up in-front of Takeru who merely glared at him.

"How about you two take your witnesses and go and interview them?" Hikari suggested annoyed.

The two looked at her then looked over at Yamato, "Good idea Hikari. Takeru and Daisuke you two both interview your person okay?"

"Fine," they both answered.

_**XccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccX**_

ZULU TIME 1000 HOURS (10am)

GHA headquarters in downtown Tokyo

(Ghost Hunter Association)

Taichi and Koushiro walked into the building they went to the desk and waited as the secretary was on the phone when she got off the phone she smiled, "Hi Welcome how can I help you?"

Taichi and Koushiro showed her their badges, "Oh okay you must be the detectives that wanted the equipment right?" she questioned.

"Yeah that would be us," Taichi said.

"Hold on a moment and I'll get the assistant manger down here to help you out with that." She pressed a button and then picked up the phone. She briefly went over who was on the other end and said okay after a very long pause. "He will be with you shortly."

"Thanks" they both said and stood off to the side waiting.

"Now I suppose we are just borrowing the equipment right?" Koushiro whispered to Taichi.

"Well yeah.."

"Okay but you do realize that I don't know a thing about detecting a ghost, I mean they have to read graphs and other different things. I suggest we get a team to come with us to the theater tonight."

"Maybe you are right at that...we have to know exactly if it is a 'ghost' or not," taichi said with sigh he looked at his watch. "I hope that we get something from the interviews."

_**XccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccX**_

ZULU TIME 1200 HOURS (12pm noon)

Police Station

"Okay so these interviews were a waste of time," Daisuke said throwing the clip board on the table.

"I wouldn't say that," Mimi began " We did get some more info of who might have wanted to cause trouble with the development at the theater."

"So that would cause them to make it look like the theater is haunted?" Daisuke answered.

"Well, look at it that way I don't think a ghost can lock a door," Jyou said.

"You never know," Takeru put in.

"Okay guys concentrate here on me," Yamato said standing at the end of the desk near the whiteboard marker in hand.

"Sorry," they all answered.

"Out of the seven people we brought here today who should we consider are our suspects to date?" Yamato looked around at them.

"From the paper Daisuke found in the theater there was several finger prints on it. Written on the paper was a drawing of the cat walks. It was half erased so it was probably a error one they thought that would just go away. The key though was the persons finger prints that were on the paper to begin with belong to Jun Morioka." Takeru said.

Yamato wrote her name on the whiteboard. "What did she say about it?" he questioned.

"She said she was drawing it for the new company. Because they wanted to know the condition of the cat walks," Takeru said looking down at his notes.

"Why would the new company want to know that?" Mimi questioned with a furrowed brow.

"You've got me," Takeru said putting his hands up into the air.

"Okay so she and Ryo Takewaki," Mimi said as she flipped through her book, " according to him they where both there scouting the cat walks and the also he mentioned the basement. He was very allusive about why he had to go to the basement."

Yamato wrote down Ryo Takewaki on the white board. "These two names are the ones we know are suspicious all the others seemed to not know why this 'ghost' is haunting the theater."

"That means we have to go back," Miyako said with nervously.

The door opened and Sora stepped in, "Hey how did things go?" she questioned going up to where Yamato was and looking at everyone.

"Alright," Yamato said then pointed to the board, "These are our suspects."

"Good, I hope everyone is ready because Taichi and Koushiro have hired a ghost hunter for the evening and we will be going to the theater tonight," Sora said.

"NO, Sora I don't want to go!" Mimi cried suddenly.

"Mimi...we are all going to be there. By the looks of it I don't think there is a Ghost its all made up. You know these things aren't real...like the vampire that last time. It is all make belief stuff," Hikari explained.

Mimi frowned slightly, "But that doesn't mean I won't be scared."

"Yamato will guard you," Takeru added which warranted him a evil glare from his brother.

"Okay, whatever." She dismissed the argument with a flick of her hand.

_**XccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccX**_

Zulu time 2200 hours ( 10pm)

The Arts Theater

There was two vans parked out side one was the two men who got out the symbol on the truck read GHAssociation with cartoon ghost drawn for the g. One of the men unlocked the back of the truck and pulled out a couple of large black suitcases and placed them on the ground.

Taichi and Sora where there waiting for them, "Are you Mr. Yamagi?" one asked.

"Yeah and this is Sora Takenouchi," he said introducing her to him.

"Hi, I'm Tim Hotomi, this is my partner tonight Kuro Hotomi, my brother." he said extending his hand out to Taichi then Sora as his brother did the same.

They all walked inside the theater the lights where on and the rest of the gang was there waiting for Taichi and Sora and the GHA guys.

"We will be setting up at all four corners of the main floor and the stage." Tim said pointing to the each of the corners of the main floor and the two corners of the stage.

"No problem you guys set up Koushiro and Miyako can stay here with you while all of us will split up into two groups. Daisuke, Takeru, Mimi go with Yamato. Sora, Hikari and Jyou will come with me."

"We will go back in the basement," Taichi said handing everyone flashlights and a bundle of bindles for evidence collecting.

Yamato and his group headed toward the stage while Taichi and his group headed toward the lobby and toward the basement.

"How can we help you out?" Koushiro asked.

"You can start by helping us bring in the rest of the equipment." Tim said.

_**XccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccX**_

_**Up in the catwalks... **_

Takeru and Daisuke walked ahead of Yamato and Mimi who were behind them. They began the walk toward the spot Takeru almost fell through. They gingerly stepped over it and continued down with flash light on searching for anything they though could be evidence.

They were half way to the other side of the catwalks when Mimi froze to one spot as she felt a cold breeze drift by her, "Did you guys feel that?" she asked looking to and forth to see where cold breeze had came from.

The three shook their heads, "Come on Mimi we can't stay in one spot for too long," Yamato said with a sigh. Rather reluctantly she began to walk after them.

_**XccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccX**_

_**Basement...**_

Jyou opened the lights, "This time around we are leaving these on."

"Good idea," Taichi agreed.

Hikari and Sora left the two and went to explorer the other corner of basement while they let the guys look after the trap door that Jyou found the last time.

Jyou bent down taking the handle in his hand and lifted but it didn't move at all he frowned, "Taichi a little help. It seems to be jammed."

Taichi gabbed one side of large metal door hook and Jyou took the other, "On three," taichi said. "one, two, three!" they two lifted and this time the door opened they struggled a bit then finally they pulled it fully opened.

"That door is probably solid wood!" Taichi exclaimed breath deeply after lifting it.

"Probably it felt like it was metal. Never the less it's open," Jyou said as he peered into the opening. They could see a light was on but it was very faint meaning that it was possible that the light source was further down into the room or by the looks of it a tunnel of some sort.

"Let's go," Taichi said then began to descend down the stairs with Jyou following him.

Mean while Hikari and Sora had wandered away from there the boys were and hadn't noticed that the two entered through the trap door. "Nothing interesting just old clothes...costumes and what not," Hikari said as she lifted one of the trunks lids up and went through all the clothing and accessories.

Sora was busy inspecting the walls then the floors around her curiously, "But there has to be something."

Hikari turned to talk to her brother but found he wasn't there. Alarmed she hurried over to sora, "Where did they go?" she asked.

Sora turned around as well and found both of them gone but the trap door opened. "Oh damn it don't tell me they went down there." Sora exclaimed walking over to the trap door.

Hikari quickly followed after her, "That is my brother for you."

"Let's go down there?" Sora asked.

"Yeah come on," Hikari agreed.

_**XccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccX**_

_**Up in the Catwalks...**_

The four sighed they didn't have much to go by and they didn't find anything else suspicious looking. "I don't like this anymore it feels like we are being watched," Mimi said looking around.

"Are you sure?" Daisuke questioned.

"Yes I'm sure," she said strongly.

Yamato was looking around as well the lights that were lit down below gave a some light for them to see where they were going. The cat walks expanded three rows horizontally. He could see the lights that hung from the bars and for a moment he though he saw something or someone up there with them.

"Yamato where are you going?" Mimi called as he began down the second row catwalk.

"Checking something out, I 'm sure I saw someone there!" he said and continued.

"Come on Mimi," Takeru said following the way his brother went then Daisuke passed her and frowned then followed both teens.

They eventually caught up with Yamato who was stopped at a wall he was looking up and down it, " He disappeared,"

"Wait how do you know it is was he? Or if there was even someone here?" Daisuke asked.

"I heard foot steps there has to be someone up here."

"Bro, come on we didn't hear anything right Mimi, Daisuke?" Takeru asked them and they both nodded.

"You guys aren't paying attention," he walked back up the third row of the cat walk.

With stealth someone came flying on a rope the person had kicked Yamato and sent him over the railing. They then heard something make a crushing sound as it hit the stage below.

"YAMATO!" Mimi, Daisuke and Takeru shouted they ran to where he was and looked over and found him hanging on to the lower bar for dear life. Below they saw his flashlight lay in pieces.

"GUYS help!" he cried Daisuke and Takeru pulled him back on to the cat walk.

"Okay you were right," Mimi said.

"Where is the son of a bitch," Yamato said bitterly.

"No, idea he didn't swing back, he must have grabbed something from over there," Takeru said pointing toward the main curtain.

Koushiro was alarmed by the sound of the flashlight dropping forty feet to the stage then shattering, He ran over to the broke flashlight on stage and looked up, "ARE YOU ALRIGHT?" he hollered.

"YEAH, JUST PEACHY." Yamato answered sarcastically.

"What happened?"

"Someone almost threw him over the side of the cat walk," Mimi said shouting down at him.

Koushiro, "Hey Tim did you get any readings just now?" he said looking in the direction of where he had set his equipment.

"No, I haven't," Tim answered as he examined the equipment he had in his hand.

"THERE!" Daisuke shouted he pointed a head of them. Everyone turned seeing there was someone running into the stairway from where they came up from. Yamato, Takeru, Daisuke and Mimi took off in pursuit.

_**XccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccX**_

_**The Tunnel...**_

Taichi and Jyou were walking through the tunnel it seemed endless as they were in there for about ten minutes. They stopped momentarily hearing foot steps from behind them. "Who's there?" Taichi questioned.

"It's only us, you know, me and Hikari," Sora said a little angry.

"What's wrong?" Taichi asked.

"What wrong? Taichi you both didn't tell us that you were going into the tunnel!" she cried.

After she said that they heard a loud thump all four looked at each other and ran back the way they had came only to find the door had shut.

"WE ARE TRAPPED!" Hikari cried feeling herself hyperventilate.

"Hikari, come on breath," Sora coached her.

"We don't know that for sure. Taichi lets see if we can lift it," Jyou said. Both him and Jyou pushed up on the trap door how ever it lifted only slightly they there were met with resistance. They put the it down again, "Who ever closed the door locked it," Taichi said he looked to her sister with worry.

"Come on we still have to reach the end of the hall," Jyou said stepping down from the steps and Taichi followed.

"Are you going to be okay?" Sora questioned her.

She nodded "Yeah, lets go to the other end."

_**XccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccX**_

As the four raced down the stairs rounding the first bend they came face to face with ghostly image of a woman with flowing white hair then she screamed, "GO AWAY!!"

Yamato, Mimi, Takeru and Daisuke all wide eyed screamed and ran back up the stairs. They reached the catwalks, "holy bloody hell!" Daisuke exclaimed catching his breath.

"That did not just happen did it?" Takeru too said nervously glancing at the door.

"I don't want to be here anymore!" Mimi exclaimed feeling herself just about to break down.

"It's not real!" Yamato said. The three looked at him Yamato was going to say something else when he notice they mouths gaping open he turned around and saw the ghost again, "Okay maybe not!" he quipped and ran past them, soon they where behind him running the ghost gave chase howling after them to go away.

"KOUSHIRO! ANALYZE THE ACTIVITY!" Yamato hollered as they ran up and down the three rows of cat walks until they reached the dead end near the wall.

Mimi was desperately trying to find a something on the wall while the guys remain staring straight at the ghost.

"There has got to be a way out I don't want to be killed by a ghost!" she cried she soon felt a rock depress into the wall. "Help me push the wall," mimi said.

"What why?" Takeru questioned.

"Just do it!" mimi yelled.

Takeru, Daisuke and Yamato helped push the wall then the next thing they knew it spin in ward taking them with it and closed sealing them behind the wall. The floor gave way and they found themselves falling down a slide screaming their heads off until they came to the end and fell on to the cold stone floor.

Moaning they got up, "Where are we?" Mimi questioned she looked around it was dark and cold. She reached into her pocket and pulled out the flashlight and switched it on.

"in jail," Daisuke replied. The light shone on the metal barred door in the corner were cots and in front of them was nothing.

Takeru got up turning his flash light on and inspected the door he pushed it and it swung open for him, "Well it's not locked."

"How are we supposed to know where we are?" Daisuke questioned.

"Let's go exploring...maybe it wont hurt so much when we walk," Yamato said gingerly standing up and putting all his weight on one foot.

Mimi and Takeru looked at him concerned, "Is it broken?" Takeru questioned.

"I don't know," Yamato admitted.

"Sit down and I'll check," Mimi said to him.

"We don't have time too,"

"Now Yamato!" she said harshly then either of them heard her say before.

"Okay fine," Yamato sat back down on the cold floor.

_**XccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccX**_

Jyou looked back and forth at the wall in-front of them. So far they had not found an exit out of the tunnel and by the looks of it they were stuck there. Hikari started to feel sick, "Taichi I have to get out of here," she said.

"I know you do," Taichi said.

"Lets go back to the door," Sora suggested and the four began back to the door. With in five minutes of walking they arrived. Jyou stepped up the steps and knocked on the door, "HELP SOMEONE!" he called hopping for someone to answer him.

_**XccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccX**_

Koushiro and Miyako hurried upstairs after hearing Yamato, Mimi, Takeru and Daisuke scream with terror then only find that there was no one up here anymore.

They searched the area for about fifteen minutes and where very confused, "where did they go?" Miyako questioned as she searched back and forth.

"I don't know, come on and lets check the guys again and see if they found any suspicious activity," Koushiro suggested and started down the stairs.

Miyako followed him frowning, "How do they just disappear like that?"

"I don't know about you but something fishy is going on," Koushiro answered her.

Miyako stepped off the last step and looked at her watch with long drawn out sigh, "I don't like this they all should be back by now."

"I know, let me check with Tim first and then lets go check out the basement and see what Taichi and the others are doing." he walked over to the Tim and his brother who were watching the screen intently.

"Any sign of anything unusual?" Koushiro questioned.

"None at all," Tim said as he looked back to the screen, "I think it is save to say that there isn't a ghost in this building but a fake one."

"Well keep on watching and maybe something will show up. We are going to look our comrades and we'll come back." Koushiro said and turned around Miyako followed him.

_**XccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccX**_

"It doesn't feel like it is broken," Mimi replied.

"Then lets go because we are definitely not getting anything done here," Daisuke replied.

"Yamato can you get up?" Mimi questioned.

"I think so," he tried to pick himself up and with a little bit extra effort he made it so he was standing on his one foot.

Takeru let his brother lean on his shoulder, "We can get moving like this come on guys," Yamato said then the four headed out of the jail cell and down the semi lighted corridor.

_**XccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccX**_

Koushiro and Miyako entered the basement, "Taichi! Jyou! Sora! Hikari!" he hollered out but there was no response.

Miyako wandered further then tripped over something, "You okay?" Koushiro said running over to her quickly.

Picking herself up off the floor she looked down at her feet and saw a a wooden door, "Look," she pointed at the door.

They could vaguely hear voices screaming both of their names. Miyako and Koushiro looked at each other, "It can't be," Miyako said.

"Come one and help me out," Koushiro picked up the handle and Miyako picked up the other one. They slowly lifted the door and soon found it a little lighter as from underneath Taichi and Jyou's hands as they pushed the door up.

They climbed out of the tunnel, "Thank god you came!" Hikari cried hugging Miyako.

"No problem. But how did you guys end up locking yourself down there?" she questioned confused.

"I think someone purposely did it," Sora said.

"Tim nor his brother found any kind of spiritual activities going on in this place at all. Right now they have all the lights off in the main theater room." Koushiro said animatedly.

"I definitely think that there is no ghosts here at all," Jyou said.

_**XccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccX**_

The four walked down the corridor for about fifteen minutes now but there wasn't any sign of an exit as of yet. They remained quite for some time as they walked as well. Mimi had picked up a metal pole it was light enough to act as a walking stick and she gave it to Yamato so he could walk with out the support of Takeru.

Soon the lights snuffed out completely from the walls. Takeru and Daisuke turned on their flashlights and they continued forward rather nervously as they kept hearing odd noises. Then suddenly from the front the Ghost appeared in-front of them they all jump as it came swooping toward them they ducked just in time. The Ghost screamed at them, "GO AWAY" and came toward them once again.

This time Mimi got some courage in her and took her flash light and hit the ghost in the head, the flash light fell and flickered until it shut off. While the ghost lay there on the ground.

"That is definitely not a ghost," Takeru said as him and Daisuke walked over to him. They both knelt down next to the 'ghost' and Daisuke pulled off the mask, "Jun," he said.

_**XccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccX**_

Taichi, Hikari, Sora and Jyou were now standing in the theater main room with the lights on. Koushiro and Miyako where standing in front of them explaining what happened to Yamato.

"Is he okay?" Hikari questioned him.

"Yeah, other then pissed off he was okay," Koushiro said frowning as he remembered his sarcasm.

"Where are they?" Taichi questioned concerned.

"The last we heard was screaming then that was all," Miyako answered.

"No fret guys we are here!" Daisuke announced.

"We should call an ambulance because Yamato has to check his ankle out," Mimi said as she helped him over to where the others were.

"What happened to you guys after I left you guys up there?" Koushiro questioned.

"She happened," Takeru said pushing Jun over to them she was wearing a white ghost outfit on.

"Time to call the big boys in," Yamato said to Taichi and the two nodded at each other.

_**XccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccX**_

The police arrived after a short wait and arrested Jun for trespassing on the property while it was under the care of a realtor. Everyone gave statements then around two in the morning called it a night and headed home to their respective houses.

Yamato was at the hospital getting his ankle put in a cast because as it turned out it was broken.

"Are you ready to go home?" Takeru asked.

Yamato nodded, "Yeah I've had one hell of a night."

_**The End...**_


End file.
